Annabelle Age 6
by ValorRose
Summary: TFMovie2007, Lennox Family, PG, Will Lennox hosts a b-day party and tells Sarah the truth. Domestic-Verse could be considered prelude to Annabelle Age 16.


Title: Annabelle Age 6

Series: Auto-domestic!verse

Author: Theseeker8507

Pairing/Characters: Will Lennox, Sarah Lennox, Annabelle Lennox, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sam Witwiky, Mikaela Banes, and Robert Epps. OC: William James "Will J." Lennox Jr., Samantha "Sammy" Lennox, Jane Epps.

Rating: PG

Summary: Will hosts Annabelle's 6th birthday and tells Sarah the truth.

Will walked out of his house and down the porch steps as he smiled and waved at the bright banana-yellow camaro. As it stopped in front of him he patted the hood in greeting to Bumblebee and then walked around to the drivers door. Sam stepped out and allowed Will to take him into a hug; he had definitely become friendlier after his third child.

"Thanks for coming early and helping out, I appreciate the extra hands." Will said as he smiled at Sam and over at Mikaela.

"Anything to help you and Ironhide out." Mikaela said as she walked around to greet Will, who gave her a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Congratulations." Will said. The couple beamed and Will noticed Mikaela was wearing the ring Sarah had helped Sam & Mikaela pick out.

"Thanks." The couple said in unison.

"What's a moon bounce?" Bumblebee questioned. "Wouldn't it be dangerous to send children up into space to bounce on the moon?"

The three humans laughed. "No Bee, a moon bounce is like a carnival ride." Will explained. "How did you know I had one?"

"Ironhide." Bee stated.

"The moon bounce is in the back but it hasn't been inflated yet, I can't seem to get it to work." Will explained as he walked Sam and Mikaela to the back of the house where Will had already set up tables and chairs and a banner that read "Happy 6th Birthday Annabelle."

"Where are Sarah and the kids?" Mikaela asked curious. Sam bent down to inspect the contraption that was supposed to inflate the moon bounce.

"Sarah is keeping them out all day, the party is a surprise." Will explained as he began to set up more of the games that he and Sarah had bought for the kids who were expected to come.

"Umm…I think we need an expert to fix this thing, the wires seem to be tangled." Sam explained as he got up and went over to where Will was placing a large racetrack down on the ground. "Don't you think your going a little overboard?" Sam asked looking at all the Pixar Car memorabilia around the yard.

"Annabelle loves the movie she wont talk about anything else. She even told her teacher that she wished her car could talk to her and be her best friend." Will explained.

"You're not going to…" Mikaela asked.

"Well no, I was going to wait a few years. You know when she was younger the only thing that would stop her from crying was driving in Ironhide. She even sneaks out at night and sleeps in him sometimes." Will explained smiling at Sam and Mikaela's surprised expression.

"Ironhide lets her?" Sam asked.

"I actually think Ironhide is getting soft in his old age." Will whispered as the sounds of transforming could be heard behind them. The three humans smiled as Bumblebee and Ironhide as well as Ratchet came around from the front yard.

"Who are you calling old?" Ironhide said bending down to look straight at Will.

Will had gotten used to Ironhide trying to intimidate him, so he wasn't fazed at all by Ironhide's height. He turned back to Sam. "It's like he enjoys Annabelle's company more then his own guns."

Ironhide revved his engine in annoyance. Will smirked and walked away from Ironhide moving to set about fixing the "pin the wheels on Lightning McQueen game". He loved getting on Ironhide's nerves it was fun, especially after he learned that Ironhide actually liked Annabelle sleeping in his back seat. He felt heat increase behind him quickly and heard the sound of whirring like a gun battery being charged. He turned around looking straight into Ironhide's guns. Then he looked up at Ironhide and laughed.

Ironhide was taken back by Will's laughter he never realized how nice a sound it was or that he enjoyed being the cause of it. He pulled back, closing his guns. He still was not happy with what Will had said about him but somewhere deep in his processors he knew it to be true. He had been enjoying the "civilian life" as Will had called it so often. He was also enjoying the company of his family, he thought about that for a second and realized it was true. He wasn't just the protector of the annoyingly hot and bothering Captain turned father Will Lennox he also cared for Annabelle, and the two newest members of the family Little Will J. and Sammy… oh and the mate as well, Sarah.

Will stepped around Ironhide and looked up at the Autobot Medic. " Hey, Ratchet you think you could fix this up for me?" Will asked pointing to the pump for the moon bounce.

"I can try." Ratchet said, Will watched in fascination as Ratchet hunched his large 20-foot body over the small contraption that had been giving him so much trouble.

"So what have you got to eat?" Sam asked, his eyes shinning brightly.

"Sarah was slaving over the stove for hours last night finishing everything up. She has a long list of things I have to heat up before the party, but I am trying to finish setting up out here before I tackle the kitchen." Will explained.

"Maybe Mikaela can help you out." Sam teased. One of there on going jokes was how bad Mikaela's cooking was, though she had improved since taking lessons with Sarah.

Mikaela stuck out her tongue, though her eyes showed laughter. "I would much prefer your expert cooking skills in the kitchen then mine." Mikaela countered, it was a safely kept secret from anyone not in Sam's close circle of friends that he could cook and enjoyed it.

Sam shrugged. "I'll see what has to be done inside." Sam walked towards the house.

"Hey no picking at the icing on the cake." Will called after him as Mikaela bent down over the pump to help Ratchet out.

The familiar sound of a semi-truck engine was heard coming up the road to the Lennox house, Will walked around to the front of the house to greet Optimus Prime.

"Thanks for coming Prime." Will smiled.

"I am happy I can help." Optimus said stopping on the field that was adjacent to Lennox's house. Will owned most of the surrounding land; he had planned to rent it out to contractors. But decided to keep it undeveloped, at least by humans. The autobots had decided to build their base on some of his land. Far enough away to not be seen by Sarah and the kids but close enough so that Ironhide could help out with construction. A forest and a few rocky hills also hid them from neighbors and too curious teenagers. It was the perfect environment to build their base and the Autobots were grateful to Will for allowing them to use his land.

"Will! Sarah's on the phone." Sam said coming out of the side door that opened from the kitchen.

Will walked up to Sam taking the phone from him with a nod of thanks. "Hey Babe." He greeted his wife.

"Honey, it's almost three. I just wanted to know if there was anything we forgot that you wanted me to pickup." Sarah asked.

"Nothing I can think of…" There was a loud excited cheer and the sound of a loud fan was heard starting up. Will walked around the house to see Ratchet, Ironhide, and Mikaela watching the moon bounce slowly expand. "The moon bounce pump is finally working, thanks to Mikaela." Will explained. He hadn't told his wife about the Autobots yet, he was waiting for the opportune moment.

"That's great! Well I'm going to start home now. Love you."

"See you soon babe, Love ya'." Will answered and then hung up. "Alright, birthday girl ETA 15:30." Will informed everyone.

Sam had already gone back into the kitchen and was starting to put things out on the plates; Mikaela had gone in to help. "We'll be ready Will, don't worry." Sam said reassuringly.

Will smiled and turned back out the door and walked down the porch. He saw a familiar sleek silver car driving down the long dirt driveway to his house.

"Epps." Ironhide said. He was still unsure of how he felt about Epps driving a replica of what the late Autobot Jazz car-form had been, a Pontiac Solstice.

"He is bringing Jane with him." Will said. Jane was Robert Epps niece; his sister had been diagnosed with lung cancer and he had agreed to take care of her. Just like Will, he had become a father quite easily to the young girl and had even allowed her to call him Daddy. Unfortunately the treatments had not worked and Jane's mother had only been given a few more months to live. Robert had decided to take Jane to Annabelle's party to keep her mind off of her dieing mother.

As Robert parked the Pontiac Solstice the Autobots finished their transformation into their car-forms. More cars were driving down the dirt road to the house and it wouldn't do for the Autobots to be discovered. Will greeted Robert with a knowing smile and Robert nodded in greeting to the four other vehicles parked outside the Lennox house.

"How are you two doing?" Will asked, he knew Robert was taking his sister's sickness hard. She was the only family he had left, except for Jane.

"We're doing well. Were looking forward to the party." Robert said answering for the young child who was tucked into his arms. She curled her head up against his neck and didn't look at Will even when he tried to catch her eyes with a smile.

"Well Sam and Mikaela are in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the food, the games are all ready." Will explained. " Why don't you try out the moon bounce?"

"Oh that sounds like fun doesn't it?" Robert said trying to get a response out of Jane. Jane only half nodded her face still turned into Robert's body.

Will smiled reassuringly to Robert and then turned as he heard the sound of more cars coming up the driveway. He put on a smile he hoped would not show his nervousness, Sarah was a better host then he was, and greeted his daughter's guests and their parents.

"Oh Honey that went great!" Sarah said excitedly, though her fatigue was showing through as she fell onto the couch in their living room.

"Yeah it was a success, I think Annabelle enjoyed it too." Will said moving to sit next to his wife. He was still a little nervous because he was planning on telling Sarah something. He looked outside the window and saw the four vehicles still parked outside, it was dark and only the moon and stars highlighted their colors and modified features. He sighed and hoped telling his wife the truth about his truck was as successful as the party that afternoon.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, she always seemed to be able to read him like an open book.

"I need to show you something." Will said, hesitantly.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Follow me." Will said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door and onto the side lawn where the autobots were still parked. Sam and Mikaela had decided to stay for the night and use the guest bedroom.

"You know how I said we fought some enemy with advanced weaponry in Mission City?" Will said trying to figure out the best way of telling his wife, without over thinking.

"Yeah."

"Well I didn't tell you the entire truth." Will said he walked over to the large black truck, as he put his hand on the hood he felt it shake slightly. He felt a new sense of encouragement, that he had the backing of the others in what he was doing.

"The enemy I told you about was not from anywhere we know of. They were from another planet." Will paused but before the words could sink in deeply he spoke again not wanting to loose his nerve. "We didn't fight this enemy in Mission city alone, there were those who came to this planet to fight them and they helped us defeat them in Mission City." As he said this he nodded to Ironhide and stepped back pulling Sarah back a few feet as well.

He was surprised that she hadn't said anything yet. When he looked over at her all he could see was her astonished face looking up at the 20 foot robot. "Sarah I would like you to meet Ironhide, weapon specialist of the Autobots."

"Will I...I might need sometime to think about this." Sarah said her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Okay." Will said, he was more prepared for Sarah screaming and yelling at him, so her almost silent reaction was a gift and relieved some of his misgivings.

"Do the others have names as well?" Sarah asked after a few minutes of silence, where Will feared to look at Sarah.

"Yes, the yellow camaro is Bumblebee Sam and Mikaela's guardian. The rescue hummer is Ratchet medical technician and the large Semi that the kids enjoyed so much is Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots." As he introduced them they changed into their auto-form.

"The Autobots? What exactly are they?" Sarah asked. Will was so relieved that Sarah seemed to be accepting of them that he allowed Optimus to answer her question.

"We Mrs. Lennox, are those who wished to keep the peace between the humans of earth and the Autobots now living on Earth. We pledge to protect you and your family from all those who wish to bring war and destruction to earth." Optimus Explained.

"They talk?!" Sarah said surprised, she jumped slightly into Will's arms.

"Yes they all talk though some like to use radio more then their own voice." Will said looking at Bumblebee.

"And you Ironhide? Are you now our guardian, will you protect myself and my children like Bumblebee protected Sam and Mikaela?" Sarah stepped closer to Ironhide and looked up into his face.

"I pledge my spark to you and your family, Mrs. Lennox. I swear nothing will ever come to harm you or your own." Ironhide said very seriously, making sure Sarah knew how important the moment was for Ironhide as well as her.

Sarah's face broke out into a large smile. "Then you my friend can call me Sarah." However her thoughts suddenly changed to another topic. "What about the kids?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to introduce them until they are older." Will said.

"I agree." Sarah said smiling up at her husband.

Up above in the darkened room of the just turned six year old there was movement at the window, as the curtain seemed to move in the non-existent wind. Two large blue eyes stared wide-eyed down at the side lawn and watched as her parents stood next to 20 and 30-foot mechanical monsters, and didn't run. She would not get very much sleep that night, for long after the lights turned off in her parents room, she stared down at the monsters who stood in a circle as they seemed to be talking. Though she could only see them moving their arms she could not hear what they said. Finally as the tip of the sun was stretching over the horizon, sleep finally overtook her. She was found the next morning on the ground near the window fast asleep, her father would tuck her back in bed and not make any connections to the events of the night before.

10 of 10


End file.
